


Finding Home

by LeesaCrakon



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Drinking, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, Gambling, M/M, Mental Abuse, Multi, NSFW Art, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Smoking, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 06:19:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesaCrakon/pseuds/LeesaCrakon
Summary: Virgil Sanders thinks he’s gotten lucky when he’s auctioned off to a seemingly kind owner, Damien Sharp, a wealthy young man with a large inheritance. Virgil soon discovers, however, that Damien is not what he seems, and he finds himself caught into one of the most abusive ownerships he’s been in. Will Virgil gain his freedom, or will he remain Damien’s slave forever?





	1. Chapter 1

Overall Warnings: Nsfw, non con, manipulation, slavery, sex slaves, physical abuse, mental abuse, Deceit, emotional abuse, explicit sex scenes, suicidal thoughts, drinking, smoking, gambling

 

Summary: Virgil Sanders thinks he’s gotten lucky when he’s auctioned off to a seemingly kind owner, Damien Sharp, a wealthy young man with a large inheritance. Virgil soon discovers however, that Damien is not what he seems, and he finds himself caught into one of the most abusive ownerships he’s been in. Will Virgil gain his freedom, or will he remain Damien’s slave forever?

 

Chapter One: The Auction

The blinding lights of the stage nearly made Virgil topple over as he recoiled violently from their blare, only held up by the auctioneer’s rough grip on the back of his collar. He tried to scramble to his feet as he was forcefully dragged out of his kneeling position and closer to the center of the stage where the brightest light shone. His heart thundered in his chest and the soft sounds of whispers and whistles of slave dealers from the audience reached his ears, and he lowered his head, finally stepping in time with the auctioneer and following him obediently.

The crowd went silent as he was brought forward. Virgil felt naked in his ripped black pants as the dealers watched him, their eyes filled with animalistic hunger. He couldn’t make out their faces because of the spotlights but he could feel their eyes. That somehow made it worse. He could feel them looking over him and could tell that some of them were already thinking about how to rape him best.

“This here is a fresh slave, never been broken in, so we’re going to start off high.” Virgil shuddered at the auctioneer’s word choice but said nothing. Non-broken slaves were hard to come by, he would fetch a hefty price. The man smirked at him, as if he could sense his churning stomach and the tears burning in his eyes, before turning back to the betters. “Do I hear $10,000?” the auctioneer cried. A gruff voice sounded in agreement and Virgil bit his lip, closing his eyes, and feeling his life slip away from him.

“Thank you to the guy in the front. Do I hear $12,000? Anyone for twelve-“

“$15,000!” someone shouted. A murmur ran through the crowd as the smooth, almost musical voice declared its bet. Virgil’s eyes widened. Why on earth would someone bet that much higher than the initial price…? Surely he couldn’t be worth that much? An offer of $25,000 came from the back. Virgil stiffened, blinking rapidly. The voice sounded gruff, cruel, and he almost longed to hear the musical voice making a higher bet, but that would never-

“$40,000!” Virgil wanted to sob with relief as the same kind voice reached his ears. He begged silently that would be the end of it but then the cruel one reached his ears once more, offering $43,000 for him. He shut his eyes tight, ready for his fate. The auctioneer looked at him almost sympathetically before turning his attention back to the crowd.

“$43,000 going once, twice-”

“100,000!” someone shouted and his heart stopped. Virgil couldn’t help but look up at the offer, eyes wide with amazement. It was the musical voice, the one that seemed to be a calm in this horrendous crowd. It made him dare to hope and relax and think of better times. He tried to pick out the face behind the bet, but the brilliant stage lights washed out the faces in the audience. Everything went silent. There wasn’t a single murmur, no more offers, and Virgil felt like his heart was going to burst.

“$100,000 going once, going twice, sold to buyer 265!” the auctioneer bellowed. The audience clapped, although a few glared with envy at the man who began to make his way through the crowd. Virgil squinted, straining to see his new owner’s face, but a harsh jab in the side from the auctioneer made him quickly bow his head as a slave should.

A pair of clean, black dress shoes appeared before him and Virgil stared at them in awe, debating if he should really be putting his feet in them. Whoever his buyer was, they were loaded with cash. It was no wonder they paid so much for him. There was a clunking of chains as Virgil’s leash was handed to his new owner.

“Congratulations Mr. Sharp!” the auctioneer said, greeting Virgil’s buyer as if he were an old friend despite the formal way he addressed him. Virgil stayed silent as a hand, warm and gentle, rested on his cheek. He sucked in a sharp breath at the touch, initially flinching as he didn’t expect it, but soon resisted the urge to lean into it. He didn’t have to worry much as the man removed his hand and removed the chain leash attached to Virgil’s collar, handing it back to the auctioneer.

“Thank you. Good luck with the rest of your sales.” Virgil shivered again, thinking of the others and whatever fate befell them, and closed his eyes. He focused on relaxing to the soft voice. Virgil felt the man help him to his feet and off stage, he staggered a bit from kneeling so long.

“Careful,” Virgil’s new owner, Mr. Sharp apparently, said earnestly, letting Virgil lean against him and guiding him out of the slave ring and towards his car. Virgil blinked, dazed at how caring his owner was being. He was an object, a slave to be used for labor (and now, scarily enough, pleasure). None of this made sense. Virgil still didn’t dare look at his new owner as he got into the car with him and they began to drive off. He kept his eyes down, looking at the plush interior of the car, the rich leather seating, and the driver hidden behind a blackened window.

Eventually curiosity got the better of him and Virgil lifted his eyes to give his new owner a good look-over for the first time. His soft brown hair was slightly tousled, and hidden under the black bowler hat he wore. His eyes were sharp, but not cruel, and Virgil found himself staring into them. He was so caught in with how handsome Mr. Sharp was that he barely noticed the almost scale-like birthmark that covered the right side of his face.

“I have some questions for you. Don’t answer if they’re too personal,” Mr. Sharp, said startling Virgil into looking back at his feet.

“Yes sir,” Virgil said softly, nodding. He heard The man beside him chuckle and tensed, expecting a hit or something along those lines.

“Please, call me De or Damien. You only have to call me sir in play,” De, or Damien, said. Virgil tilted his head slightly, confused.

“In play…?”

“When we have sex.” Virgil’s face turned bright red at Damien’s bluntness and he nodded quickly. That’s what he had been bought for after all. Damien chuckled before moving on.

“Name?”

“Virgil.”

“Age?”

“Nineteen.”

Damien continued asking Virgil questions, each a bit more uncomfortable than the last. He asked what size clothing he wore, what sort of jobs he could do, if he had truly never had sex, and even the size of his cock. Virgil’s face was red with embarrassment and he wanted the questions to stop, or take Damien’s gracious offer to leave any questions that made him uncomfortable unanswered, but he knew Damien had just been messing with his mind, making him feel secure. Virgil had no choice in this. If he didn’t answer the questions, he knew he would be punished.

“Do you have any clothes besides the ones you’re wearing?” Damien asked after a moment of awkward silence. Virgil looked at down at his ripped black jeans and bare chest, slowly shaking his head.

“Well, we have to fix that, don’t we?” Damien said with a smile that made Virgil’s heart flutter. Maybe, just maybe, Virgil had finally fallen on some good luck.

“Y-You really don’t have to, sir-“

“Damien, remember?” Virgil’s owner interrupted. “And yes I do. Now that I own you, you’re under my care, and I plan to treat you much more kindly than most of the scum who purchase slaves. Now, let’s go to the store and pick out some clothes for you, alright?” Damien said, patting Virgil’s hand, and they pulled into the nearest department store.

Virgil grabbed at his seat, his breathing hitching as he looked about the lot. The department store was extremely busy, with the parking lot packed with cars, just as many people going as those coming out. Virgil shook, clenching his eyes shut and shaking his head. He couldn’t go in there.

“What’s wrong?” Damien asked.

“I-I don’t like crowds,” Virgil said softly, meeting the worried gaze of his owner, hoping he wouldn’t be punished for speaking his true thoughts. Damien instead nodded in understanding and cupped Virgil’s cheek, giving him a gentle kiss before unbuckling his seat belt and getting out of the car. Virgil sat frozen, surprised by the kiss, and watched as Damien went into the store to do the shopping by himself.

Apparently, he lived in a world where you can buy a boyfriend. Fan-fucking-tastic.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: New Home 

It had been two weeks since Damien had bought Virgil. They’d slept in a hotel as they got to know one another better, Damien not wanting to overwhelm Virgil with his actual home, and spent the time learning more about each other’s lives. Damien was a rich young man that inherited his father’s home, and Virgil had come from the slums, entering slavery when his father had lost him in a drunken game of poker. 

That same night the two had made love, and Damien told Virgil he would never have to suffer like that again. Those two weeks had been the most incredible moments of Virgil’s life, and now, finally, Damien had decided he was ready to come to his new home. Virgil’s eyes widened in amazement as Damien pulled up to his house, smiling proudly. 

“Welcome home, Virgil,” Damien said kindly, facing him and gesturing to the large home. Ivy and ferns grew through the crevices of the old winding stone path, which led directly to the colossal structure. The mansion loomed proudly behind gleaming golden gates, flanked by rows of elegant trees crowned in emerald, swaying gently to the gentle spring wind. At its threshold stood a delicate marble fountain, the soft gurgle being the only sound. The cobblestone path turned to marble as it met the elegant stairs that led to the solid gold door of the mansion. 

“Well don’t just sit there. Go on inside!” Damien encouraged, and Virgil eagerly got out of the car, shopping bags in hand as he made his way down the cobblestone pathway, heart pounding with excitement. He couldn’t believe his luck! He skidded to a halt at the door and held it open for De, who chuckled and gave him a swift kiss before entering his home. Though surprised by the kiss, Virgil followed and his breath was once again taken away at the sight of marble pillars, satin curtains draping from towering, stain glass windows, and wooden furniture carved with intricate designs of animals and flowers. Everything had a yellow, gold, black, and white color scheme, casting a fluorescent glow over the entire house. Virgil looked up at the elegantly crafted chandelier, eyes shining in wonder and amazement at the beauty of his new home.

“Oh my God,” Virgil said breathlessly, looking up and turning in circles, trying to take everything in. Damien beamed and hugged him from behind, nuzzling his neck. Virgil shivered, not quite sure if he liked it or not, but did nothing. Yes, Damien was kind, but he was also his master. He didn’t dare defy him. 

“You can do some exploring later. Upstairs there’s about forty rooms, you can take your pick of which you’d like. There’s a dinner party tonight, and I’d like you to start getting ready. Get the bags to the bedroom you want and pick out an outfit,” Damien murmured into Virgil’s neck. Virgil nodded slightly and waited until De had stopped holding him to pick up his bags of new clothes and make his way up the pristine obsidian staircase. Damien watched him with a smirk, folding his arms across his chest. 

Virgil didn’t notice the satisfied grin on his new master’s face, too filled with excitement as he rushed up the stairs. He looked through each bedroom. All of them were as beautiful as the rest of the house, with a canopy bed and elegant paintings of forests, animals, and other aspects of the world adorning the walls. Virgil loved all the rooms, but only one really caught his attention; only one that made him stop in his tracks and stare.

The room was painted a rich, royal shade of purple, and the paintings that decorated these walls were that of a universe. Planets, moons, stars, and the Milky Way shone proudly against the deep color of the paint. Virgil gaped as he walked in slowly, noting how the detailed paintings seemed to move with him, as if he were actually in outer space. He smiled softly as he noticed the childish glow in the dark stars on the ceiling and the galaxy patterned bedsheets and curtains on the canopy bed. This was his room. He was almost drawn to it. 

In a bit of a trance, Virgil placed his bags in front of his bed and explored more of the room. To the left, it branched off into a kitchen, where Virgil found a pantry filled with non-perishable foods. It had the same color scheme as the room, rich purples and golds making Virgil grin with excitement. The bathroom was just as magnificent if a bathroom could be called that, with gold sinks and shower heads and simple purple and white floor tiles. Spotting the shower, Virgil undressed eagerly and turned the water up until it was scalding hot. 

Virgil closed his eyes and tilted his head back, letting the hot water run over his body soothingly. He couldn’t remember the last time he had a shower. All of his previous owners used him for manual labor and forced him to sleep at the end of their bed, or sometimes in a cellar. They didn’t let him wear proper clothes, let alone take showers and properly clean himself. As Virgil scrubbed himself clean he tried to ignore the way his ribs protruded like a skeleton’s and the numerous scars from whips, brands, knives, and various other tools of punishment that decorated his body like some sort of grotesque canvas. That wasn’t his life anymore, if anything that had happened in the past two weeks meant anything. 

“Virgil, are you almost ready? We need to leave soon!” Damien called up the stairs, the sound being carried by the emptiness of the house. Caught off guard, Virgil jerked out of his peaceful moment, gasping and almost slipping, but grabbed onto the towel rack to steady himself. He took a deep breath to still his racing heart. 

“I’ll be down soon, s- Damien!” Virgil replied, turning off the shower and stepping out. His face turned red as he saw all the steam in the air and on the walls and mirror. Was he really in the shower for that long? He barely noticed. He wrapped a towel around his waist and made his way over to the bags by his bed to pick an outfit. Damien had mentioned they were going to a dinner party, so he knew he had to look nice. Blushing as he came across a few of the more risque outfits Damien had chosen for him, Virgil searched through each of the bags of clothes until he found an outfit he was satisfied with. After he put it on he looked at himself in the mirror. He hoped that his master liked it. 

Damien waited impatiently downstairs, pacing back and forth. The dinner party started in twenty minutes and it was a bit of a long drive. If he was late, his reputation could crumble to pieces right before his eyes. Damien heard Virgil come down the stairs and turned towards him angrily, ready to scold him, but his eyes widened in shock. Virgil was wearing a silk suit of a deep purple color. It fit his thin frame perfectly, and for the first time since he bought Virgil, Damien realized just how priceless his purchase was. With a warm smile now on his face, the taller man extended his hand to Virgil, who took it shyly and escorted him to the car, ready to show off his new possession.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Objection of a person/treating a person like an object, abuse, and sort of unwanted advances

Chapter Three: Dinner Party 

Virgil clung to Damien’s arm nervously as they entered the well lit dining area of the rented party hall. His stomach churned as he saw slaves with their masters, most of them naked and on leashes as their owners dragged them around like pets. Many looked at him curiously, as if they were trying to figure out if he was a slave or not. Virgil had thought it would be obvious, but now he saw quite a different side of slave life. Never had he seen a fellow slave humiliated in such a way. 

Damien saw his look and kissed his cheek reassuringly before leading him to the long white table. Small name cards with gold lettering sat on a set of porcelain dishes, indicating where each guest and, if their masters allowed it, each slave would sit. Sadly, most of the ignorant men and women forced their slaves to kneel beside them, and only a few were kind enough to give their property a thin cushion to kneel on. One slave, who had probably been kneeling for hours, was shaking and crying with pain, his knees rubbed completely raw.

“Damien! It’s so good to see you!” the owner of the whimpering slave said, her deep green eyes glimmering evilly. Damien gave her a smile and sat across from her, indicating for Virgil to sit next to him. Surprised, Virgil obeyed. The woman went back to talking to Damien, leaning forward so that her mousy brown hair hung around her shoulders and dragged across her dishes. Virgil didn’t listen, staring at her slave. The slave glanced up, studying Virgil curiously, and Virgil almost thought he recognized the man, but shook his head. That was impossible. He’d never been in a sex slave ring before now, so he couldn’t possibly know him. 

“Now tell me, who is that handsome young man sitting next to you?” the woman asked cheekily, smirking at Virgil. “Is he your boyfriend? Did you finally get over the piece of trash?” The more she talked, the redder Damien’s face grew until he looked so pissed off Virgil thought his head would explode. Damien smiled at the woman through gritted teeth. 

“Lydia, this is Virgil, my new slave.” The woman gasped when Damien introduced Virgil and he quickly ducked his head, shoulders trembling. He met the eyes of the kneeling slave and froze when he saw the vicious glare that met his. It’s not his fault Damien decided to treat him this way.

Virgil gasped as his head was suddenly yanked up by the hair. He heard Damien protest as Lydia dragged him and shoved him until he was practically lying on the table. He shook with fear as she looked him up and down, her eyes stopping when they reached his neck. 

“Where’s it’s collar?” Lydia asked Damien, her eyes cold as she threw Virgil back into his seat. 

“He has a name! And unlike most of you assholes I don’t treat my companions like dirt!” Damien snarled. The woman smirked. 

“You know the rules my friend. And besides, you don’t want a repeat of last time, do you?” Damien’s face drained of all color and he sat still for a moment before slowly reaching into his pocket and taking out a thin black collar and putting it around Virgil’s neck. Lydia chuckled. 

“Good. Now treat that pathetic shit the way he deserves at the next party. I’ll let you off the hook without telling Pierce tonight, but next time you won’t be so lucky,” she said, her voice sickly sweet. Damien held Virgil’s hand under the table, his eyes fixed on his plate. Virgil frowned and rubbed Damien’s hand absentmindedly. 

Lydia was a stuck up bitch and Virgil didn’t want to let her words affect him, but of course, they did. Especially what she’d said about last time. What on earth was that supposed to mean? Virgil was pulled out of his thoughts as a small clinking could be heard, making the dining hall fall silent. He glanced up to see a man bent and gnarled with age holding a glass while a much younger man stood next to him with a spoon in hand. Virgil looked at the younger man curiously. He seemed to be about his age, with thick, swooping brown hair, a thin face with defined cheekbones, bright and intelligent eyes, and full lips. He was...well, incredibly handsome. Virgil would even say he looked like a prince, with a beautiful red and white satin suit, shining with gold sequins and lace. He looked away quickly before he would get reprimanded for staring.

“Friends, Thank you for gracing my home with your presence on this important day, the day that my beloved son, Roman, becomes a man,” the elderly man said in a voice that matched his wizened appearance. The guests clapped, and the young man, Roman, hid his face with embarrassment. Virgil smiled sadly, knowing what it felt like to be trapped in a situation you didn’t want to be in. When the clapping ceased, the elderly man lifted one of his bony, shaking hands, gesturing for his son to come forward. Virgil watched as Roman sighed and reluctantly came more to the front, shoulders back, standing tall, hands clasped behind him. 

“Just as my father did, I wish to thank you all for coming tonight. Now please, eat, dance, have a good time!” Roman said, flourishing dramatically towards the band in the corner, who began to play as servants and slaves brought out the first course of the meal. Virgil was relieved as every slave owner grudgingly ordered their slaves to sit beside them, and his heart warmed as each one gasped and jumped to their feet, a few whining softly with relief as they settled down on the soft, comfortable dining chairs. It seemed their hosts weren’t as inhuman as it appeared. Virgil certainly hoped that Roman wasn’t. 

The slave serving food put a generous portion of marinated chicken, cheesy mashed potatoes, and green beans on his plate. His mouth began to drool at the lovely sight but his attention was stolen suddenly as Damien let out a cry of pain, snapping Virgil to attention. The slave sitting on Damien’s other side hid a smirk as the contents of her now empty plate sat steaming all over his lap. Virgil sprang up, using his bare hands to scoop the scalding hot food off of Damien and settling it onto his own plate. He didn’t feel hungry anymore anyways. 

“Thank you,” Damien said hoarsely, doing his best to help Virgil get the food off of him. A few of the slave owners snickered and the slave that dumped the food onto Virgil’s owner let out a soft whine as her master reached under her dress, probably rewarding her for following orders. Virgil’s blood boiled not only because the young woman had been ordered to do something like this, but her reward was essentially public humiliation. She’d been reduced to nothing but an object, a pretty face to fuck whenever was convenient. Damien saw the angry expression on Virgil’s face and squeezed his arm slightly as reassurance. There was nothing Virgil could do about it as a slave, but he would be sure to speak with the fellow slave owner.

“May I be of assistance?” Virgil flinched at the new voice and turned to see Roman standing behind him with his hands on Virgil’s chair, concerned. Virgil’s heart fluttered. Was Roman talking to him? Asking if he could help him, a slave? It seemed too good to be true. “If you wish, you may use the washrooms and perhaps borrow a change of clothes from me.” Virgil’s heart sank in apparent reality as it became clear that Roman was speaking to Damien. He shouldn’t have expected more.

“I should be fine, thank you. Virgil helped me,” Damien said, giving Roman a smile. “I just got him today but he’s very loyal, and well behaved,” the brunette continued. Virgil felt a blush creep up his face at the praise, a blush that only worsened as Roman turned to face him with a stunning, charming grin. 

“Your name’s Virgil?” Roman asked. Virgil quickly bowed his head and nodded politely. 

“Yes sir…” Virgil’s voice was barely above a whisper and he would’ve kicked himself for being so quiet if Roman hadn’t let out a clear, bellowing laugh that was next to contagious. 

“What an odd name! I love it! I must take my leave, but please, if either of you needs something come straight to me!” Roman said, squeezing both Damien and Virgil’s shoulders before walking off to greet the other guests. Virgil stared after him, admiring the way he walked, the way Roman held himself with pride until Damien’s tired voice jerked him back to attention. Virgil’s face burned. What the hell was happening? He’d just met Roman, who was probably secretly an asshole and was already checking him out (but there was a lot to appreciate, there was no denying that). He had Damien, and that should be enough.

“I think I’ll take up Mr. Prince’s offer and go clean up...if anything happens, let me know. There’s an open drink and dessert bar at the front if you want anything. I’ll be right back,” Damien muttered, giving Virgil a swift kiss and hurrying off into one of the side corridors. Virgil wanted to scream. There was so much going on and he was so confused, he wasn’t okay. At all. Damien needed to stop being all lovey-dovey. He’d been tricked into loving someone before. He didn’t want that happening again. 

With a heavy sigh, Virgil stood and went over to the dessert bar. Maybe some sweets would get his mind off things. He smiled softly at the slave serving, who just stared back at him coldly with envy. Ducking his head submissively, Virgil made himself a plate, picking about two or three of the countless, delicious looking pastries. 

“Hello there gorgeous~” someone purred behind Virgil, making the small man jump and whirl around, words ready to apologize for taking up space. Virgil squeaked as he found himself nose-to-nose with none other than Roman Prince. Roman smirked down at the slave, but there was no malice behind the wide grin, only mischievousness and a hint of curiosity. Virgil swallowed the lump in his throat and managed to smile weakly at the man towering over him. Roman’s smirk softened into an inviting grin. 

“H-Hello,” Virgil said shyly, ducking his head. Be submissive, be weak, that’s what he’d always been taught. No sassing the superiors unless you wanted death. Virgil didn’t want to die here. Roman’s smile softened even more and he lifted Virgil’s head up by the chin with one finger. 

“Chin up, just because you’re a slave doesn’t mean you can’t have dignity. Don’t let them break you,” Roman said wisely, voice even and calm, unlike the flamboyant and dramatic man Virgil had seen welcoming the guests to his birthday party. Virgil nodded slightly at Roman’s words, wondering if there was a reason Roman’s touch felt much safer than Damien’s.

“I’ll keep that in mind. Thank you, sir,” Virgil said. Roman rolled his eyes and smiled.

“Please, just call me Roman or Ro or Princey, or prince, or whatever variation of my name you can come up with,” Roman said, letting out a laugh that sent surprisingly pleasant chills down his spine. The band began playing a slow dance and Virgil inhaled sharply as Roman took the plate from his hands and set it down on the table before dragging him off to the dance floor. 

Virgil’s heart pounded in his chest and he looked around almost wildly for any sign of Damien. How much trouble would he get in for dancing with someone else? God, he was already starting to get dizzy. Was he panicking? He was panicking. Damien could walk in any minute and see them. He’d been kind so far but what if he beat Virgil? Or raped him? Maybe even sold him away after doing both. Virgil’s breathing became shakier as thoughts raced through his mind at a hundred miles per hour. Roman frowned when he heard Virgil’s shaky breathing and held him closer, rubbing his back as they danced. 

“Sh, it’s alright, I’ve got you,” Roman said with a sweet smile. Virgil looked up at him, eyes filled with fear, and Roman’s heart twisted with sympathy. Virgil saw that sympathy in his eyes and looked away, silently cursing himself for being so stupid. He was becoming an annoyance to his superior, who just wanted to have a good time. Forcing a smile that he’d become much too good at, Virgil pressed his body closer to Roman’s and danced with him expertly. He silently thanked whatever deity that existed out there that his mother had given him dance lessons before his father had sold him. Roman was clearly flustered by Virgil’s sudden confidence, eyes wide with both excitement and surprise. Virgil started to smile, actually smile, feeling a bit more confident as Roman stood closer to him, melting into his touch. Little did the two men know, Roman’s father was watching them like a hawk, smirking softly as the two danced together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: Casual talk of sex, physical abuse, blood mention, rape, non-con, fainting

Chapter 4: Deals and Heartbreak 

Virgil’s eyes were closed as he rested his head in Roman’s shoulder. The two had been dancing and talking for hours and returned to the table, exhausted and happy. Virgil had thought he felt happiness in his earlier weeks with Damien, but this was something else entirely. There’s a lingering fear hanging over him with Damien, a fear to please, but there’s none of that worry with Roman. There’s just a warm feeling in his chest 

“Hey...I have some good news,” Roman said with a grin. Virgil smirked and looked up at him, playing with the man’s shirt collar. Roman chuckled. “My father saw us together...he’s currently making a deal with your master to buy you. You’ll be my personal slave, but I obviously won’t keep you that way… I’m going to set you free, and we can be a real couple,” Roman said with a warm smile. Virgil’s smirk faded and he sat up slowly, looking at Roman much more cautiously than before. 

“Do you really think that Damien will agree to that? He’s owned me for only two weeks! Plus we’ve had sex already, and I’m pretty sure he’s bent on keeping me forever. I...I’ve enjoyed tonight, but I don’t think it’s going to happen,” Virgil said weakly, even though he yearned to stay with Roman. Roman made Virgil feel something he’d never felt with anyone before. He felt loved, appreciated, wanted… and yet, in those two weeks in the hotel room, Damien had done the same. Why did it feel so different? Roman smiled softly as he took Virgil’s hands in one of his, wiping away the tears Virgil didn’t even realize were falling. 

“Trust me. My father and Damien have been business partners for years. I’m sure that he won’t refuse the handsome offer my father will give for you,” Roman said with a smirk. Virgil scoffed. 

“Business partners? You really think that will make Damien want to sell me to your father?” he asked bitterly, looking away and pulling out of Roman’s grip. He should be with his master. Roman’s eyes widened and he grabbed Virgil’s wrist just as he went to stand up. Virgil stiffened, keeping his gaze locked to the floor, thinking this is where Roman shows his true colors and punishes him for talking out of turn. Roman stood and wrapped his arms around Virgil, pulling him close and gently kissing his neck, making the other shiver.

“I’m in love with you Virgil, as cheesy and idiotic as that sounds. I fell for you as soon as you walked into this dining hall. If Damien doesn’t willingly give you up, I’ll save you. I’ll take you out of slavery and I’ll shower you in love. If that’s what you want, that is. I see how you care for Damien, and he treats you well.” Virgil gaped at Roman as he spoke, he shock evident on his face. He expected cruelty for his denial, not acceptance and a love confession.

“You...you love me? You’re not doing this to get anything out of it? You really want me?” Virgil asked softly, the confusion and innocence in his tone breaking Roman’s heart. The rich young man held the slave close, the differences in their height allowing Roman to rest his chin on top of Virgil’s head. He went to speak but Virgil interrupted him, continuing his previous speech. “I’ve never been loved before… all I’ve ever known is anger and hate. This can’t be real, I can’t believe this is happening. I’m a goddamn slave, why would you even look my way? You’re so wonderful and handsome and charming, you deserve more than me-“ 

Roman cupped Virgil’s face in his hands and kissed him hard, ignoring the gasps and fake Gags of disgust from the guests. He’d have to remake his guest list for next year. Virgil froze when Roman kissed him, the touch unexpected. At first Roman was worried he did something wrong, but then Virgil practically melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Roman’s neck and kissing him almost desperately. The rest of the world seemed to melt away and Virgil relaxed against Roman, enjoying the kiss and the love behind it, enjoying the feeling of being wanted and appreciated. He could feel Roman trying to put those emotions into the kiss and returned them in full. 

Roman smiled and pulled away, cupping Virgil’s cheek and smiling fondly down at him. Virgil smiled back hesitantly and was about to speak when he felt someone yank him back by his collar, pulling him away from Roman and pushing him against the wall. Virgil snarled on reaction and went to give his attacker a piece of his mind, but was immediately silenced when he saw that Damien was the one glaring back at him.

“I-I can explain sir, p-please-“

“Shut it,” Damien hissed, digging his nails into Virgil’s neck. The younger man gasped and teared up as Damien’s nails drew blood but remained silent. 

“You’re hurting him Damien, stop it!” Roman cried, grabbing the man’s shoulder and trying to pull him away. He managed to get Damien’s grip to lessen just enough for Virgil to be able to breath properly again. “Show some humanity! It was my fault, I approached him and he was afraid he would be punished if he didn’t obey. Don’t blame him for my actions,” he continued, pleading with the slave owner. Virgil looked over Damien’s shoulder at Roman at the blatant lie, shaking his head desperately. Damien stood tall, glaring at Roman harshly. 

“I don’t care. He should be able to take a simple punishment. I value your friendship Roman, but if you touch my property-“ Virgil flinched. That’s right, after all the sweet words and weeks spent together, he was still only Damien’s property. “-again, then I’ll have to dish out some punishments...you don’t want that, do you?” Damien asked, voice sickly sweet. Roman’s expression hardened but he gave Damien a curt nod, glancing at Virgil and trying to give him a reassuring smile. Virgil heard snickers from the other owners as his master grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the hall, nearly making him trip and fall flat on his face. Damien muttered something under his breath and Virgil’s heart raced as the other man dragged him into one of the house’s many bathrooms, locking the door behind them so none of Roman’s other guests would disturb them. 

“D-Damien, please-“ Virgil was cut off as Damien backhanded him, sending Virgil crashing against the wall. He cried out in pain as he was knocked harshly against the sink. He was definitely going to get a bruise and his eyes swam dizzily. His eyes filled with tears as the other man began to yank off his clothes, tearing away the beautiful purple suit jacket and shirt, revealing his thin and scarred chest. Virgil weakly tried to push him away. He knows this is what he was bought for but part of him hoped Damien would be different. Damien didn’t care about his struggle, pinning Virgil’s arms above his head as he started to pull on his pants. 

“You’re mine,” Damien hissed, “and I’m going to fucking show you that!” Virgil’s sobs and pleads to stop were ignored as Damien stripped Virgil naked and began to undo his pants, slipping a hand in and pulling out his long member. Virgil’s heart pounded and he struggled in Damien’s grip, and soon began screaming and calling out for help. Damien slapped him again and Virgil went silent, tears slipping down his cheeks as he trembled. He should be used to this. He should be stronger. But no, he let himself hope and now he was weak, pathetic as Damien forced his legs apart.

“Nononononononono!” Virgil whimpered, squirming as he felt Damien’s erection press against his ass with no preparation. “Please Damien I’ll be good, I’ll never look at him again, just please don’t hurt me please!” Damien growled and slammed into Virgil, making the smaller male scream and cry in pain. 

“You deserve this, you brainless slut! You’re mine! I bought you! YOU’RE MINE!” Damien practically screeched. Virgil sobbed as pain wracked his body. He felt violated, disgusting, dirty. The hand holding his wrists hurt and the hand gripping his hair hurt more. This is nothing like the physical touches they had before. At the hotel, Damien was sweet, slow, loving. He made sure Virgil felt okay to continue. Was that all a front? It’s a blurry memory as the pain of now seeps in and clouds every kind thing of the past two weeks with sadness.

The tortured seemed to last an eternity until finally, Virgil felt the sensation of hot, sticky release contaminate him. He shook, and angry, saddened tears rolled down his cheeks. Damien pulled out with a soft groan and Virgil whimpered as he felt something trickle down his legs. He faintly heard Damien say something to him, his voice strangling cracking and emotional, but it was distant and foggy. He felt his knees buckling as he slid down the wall. Virgil would have collapsed to the floor if Damien hadn’t caught him. He felt himself being dressed and whimpered softly as the coarse material irritated his throbbing flesh, making the pain even greater. His vision was hazy and he was limp in Damien’s arms. Virgil faintly heard the other man call out his name before he passed out in Damien’s arms, the world going black.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Breaking and entry, arguing, fighting, manipulation, emotional manipulation, suicide attempts, murder attempt

Chapter 5: Unexpected Visitor

 

When Virgil woke up he was in the dark. And it was cold, so cold. For a moment he panicked, a million possibilities of where he could be running through his mind. He forced himself to sit up and as his eyes focused, he realized he was back in his room at Damien’s mansion. The cold creeping in was because his window was wide open. Shivering slightly, Virgil wrapped the thick comforter from his bed around his shoulders and walked over to the window, closing it. It had been a hot day, so perhaps Damien had cracked it open after dropping Virgil off into his room after... **_that_ ** happened. 

 

Virgil fought back tears and shook his head, using the window pane as a brace to keep himself standing as the memory came back to him. He should’ve known better than to think that Damien had actually loved him. He was a slave, less than human, and had been treated as such all his life. That’s what Damien saw him as. Virgil leaned against the wall slightly and stared out the window, lost in thought, lost in fractured hope for something better.

 

“Hey.” The young slave boy almost screamed as someone whispered in the darkness of his room, but the person clamped a hand over his mouth and gently kissed his cheek. “It’s just Roman. You’re okay,” Roman said softly, removing his hand from over Virgil’s mouth. The other whirled around, ready to lecture Roman, superior or not, for freaking him out and to tell him to get out before Virgil would get in more trouble, but the words died in his throat. Roman looked tired, dirty, and not a bit like the regal, flirtatious man Virgil had just met hours previously. He frowned softly and rested a hand on Roman’s cheek, stroking it gently. 

 

“Are you alright? You don’t look so good,” Virgil murmured, eyes filled with concern. Roman smiled weakly and he nodded slightly. He hesitated before carefully wrapping his arms around Virgil’s waist and holding him close. It was everything better than Damien had ever given him.

 

If it had been anyone else, Virgil would have screamed. If it had been anyone else, Virgil would have panicked and relived the trauma of just hours before, unable to speak or move or breath, but this wasn’t anyone else. This was Roman, someone who made Virgil feel safe, someone who didn’t treat Virgil like a slave, someone who after just knowing Virgil for a short time, knew him and loved him despite his social status or his hidden cynical personality. Virgil closed his eyes and rested his head on Roman’s chest, feeling safe, protected, and secure.

 

“Actually that’s what I came to ask you. We have security cameras set up everywhere in case we have a robbery...and...I saw what happened,” Roman said quietly, lovingly petting Virgil’s hair. Virgil’s throat tightened and his grip on Roman’s shirt made his knuckles turn white. His breathing became shaky and he trembled in Roman’s arms, whimpering softly. Roman didn’t need an answer after that. 

 

He gently lifted Virgil into his arms and carried him over to his bed. When he tried to settle him onto it the considerably smaller man clung to him with a surprising amount of strength, and Roman had to lay in bed with him in order for Virgil to get some rest, although he truly didn’t mind. Virgil nuzzled his face into Roman’s chest and got as close to him as physically possible, craving the safe, secure, warm. Roman smiled softly and kissed the top of his newfound lover’s head, closing his eyes and cuddling up to Virgil. 

 

“Roman?” Virgil said timidly. 

 

“Yes my darling?”

 

“Why did Damien hurt me?” Roman’s heart nearly broke at the innocent, guilt filled voice that murmured such a response. He looked down and cupped Virgil’s tear stained cheek, wiping the tears away and sighing softly. 

 

“It’s… a long story, and possibly somewhat disturbing… do you really wish to hear it?” Roman murmured. Virgil nodded quickly. 

 

“Yes, I want to know… I want to know why Damien did this… After being so kind to me and so loving he changed almost completely. I want to know why,” Virgil replied, his voice filled with a timid sort of determination as he clung to Roman’s shirt. Roman smiled softly and wrapped his arm back around Virgil’s waist, resting his head on the soft pillows beneath him and began to tell the story. 

 

“A few years ago, Damien owned another slave. He was a lot like you; intelligent, sarcastic, handsome, and very very unwilling to be a slave. Damien bought him under the table, as the slave was the son of a rich business owner and had been kidnapped. He had been held for ransom, but sadly his parents had no interest in getting their son back and so, his kidnappers sold him to Damien, who unbeknownst to them, was actually one of the most well known activists for equal rights for all, which meant of course, slaves.”

 

“Damien’s plan was to buy this young man and then give him his freedom, but as soon as he laid eyes on him, he was completely and utterly smitten. The young man also found himself quite infatuated with Damien and was more than happy to be bought by him. Damien showered his slave in gifts and treated him like a prince. Many people hated how he treated the man, but Damien was determined to show others around him that owning a slave was not an excuse to be cruel.” 

 

“Such a happy life was not meant to be. Damien was completely blinded by the undying love for his slave to see that he was suffering from isolation, loneliness, and a terrible bout of depression. The man was still a slave no matter how happy Damien tried to make him. The young man came close to committing suicide several times throughout his stay with Damien, and was hospitalized on more than one occasion. Damien blamed himself of course but he still did not free his lover and continued treating him with somewhat commanding and ownership like characteristics.”

 

“After almost a month of terror and complete isolation, the young man had enough. When Damien took him to a dinner party to impress one of the richest men in the country, the slave recognized some of his childhood friends from before he was sold. He managed to meet with them during the party. The group was all so happy to see him and they shared tears of joy and giddiness at the fact of being reunited once more. The young slave shared his predicament with his life long friends and they agreed to help him without hesitation.”

 

“It was the night that Damien had planned to propose to his slave that they put their plan into action. With the young slave filled with determination leading them, the small band of rescuers were unstoppable. Despite the fact that all of the young slave’s recruitments were close friends of Damien, they knew what he was doing was wrong and wanted to put an end to it. And so, that night, the small band snuck in to Damien’s mansion, getting to their friend’s bedroom and unlocking the door so he could get out. Damien was in his own room getting ready to ask the Big Question. He was so incredibly happy… until the very man he wished to marry appeared in his room, gun in hand, surrounded by four other men… including myself.” 

 

“He… He could have killed Damien. We all could have. One shot to the head and it would have been done and over with. But… My friend saw that small black box that Damien held in his hand. He saw the look of utter betrayal and fear on Damien’s face as he stared down the barrel of the gun aimed to shoot him right between the eyes. He saw the tears forming in eyes that he once only saw filled with cruelty and a deep, dark possessiveness. But worst of all, he saw the defeat in Damien’s slumped shoulders, the way his eyes lost their happy, lovesick glow as he slowly let the ring box slip from his fingers. I watched as my friend lowered the gun and instead fired a shot into Damien’s leg and bolted, the four of us close behind.”

  
“Damien may not have died that day, but he experienced a pain much worse than death. He had experienced heartbreak. While I did feel at the time that my actions were justified, seeing someone that I had called a friend since childhood become so depressed and deranged over one man nearly broke my heart as well. After reasoning with him, I sent him to a therapist, where he quickly got over his past love life and became a new man, or so I thought. That possessiveness… that need for control… it only increased when Damien’s lover had escaped. Now, Damien doesn’t let anyone touch what, or who, belongs to him.”

  
As Roman finished the rather devastating tale, Virgil stared blankly at the wall in front of him, in shock from what he had just heard.  Roman had hurt someone? Roman had hurt Damien. Was he hearing this right? If he was… that meant that, Roman and his friends were at fault for hurting Damien so badly, so badly that when he loved someone he thought he needed to hurt them so they wouldn’t- no, couldn’t- leave him. 

 

“This is your fault,” Virgil said softly, his expression turning from shock into anger. “You hurt him and now he hurts me! You are your friends did this to me!” Virgil shouted, sitting up and glaring down at someone he thought he could trust. Roman grimaced and tried to plead with Virgil, but the other man shoved him away harshly so he almost fell to the floor. Virgil curled away from him and pulled the blankets tighter around himself. 

  
“Virgil, darling, please-”

 

“Get out! Get out of here and don’t come back!” Virgil hissed. Roman swallowed hard and got up off the bed, his head hung low as he walked over to the window. He looked back at Virgil with sad eyes before opening the window and climbing out. Virgil couldn’t help it, he got off the bed and watched as Roman landed on the ground before carefully making his way towards the outer gate and running off into the night. 

 

It hurt inside and all Virgil wanted to do was curl up on his bed and wallow in self pity and misery when there was a knock on his bedroom door. His heart leapt into his throat knowing it was Damien, and being too afraid to refuse him, Virgil slowly walked over to the door. His heart raced as he placed a trembling had on the door knob and opened it. Nothing could have prepared him for the sight before him. There was Damien, wearing dull, grey clothes, his hair an absolute mess and tears rolling down his cheeks. He looked so small and so weak, so unlike the Damien Virgil had come to know in the past few weeks. What really caught Virgil’s eye though was the dark red stain on Damien’s sleeves, just above his wrists.

  
“I-I’m so sorry,” Damien choked out, whimpering softly, and all Virgil could feel was pity. He sighed softly and wrapped his arms around Damien, resting his head on his chest. His mind screamed at him to run and hide but he held his ground, ignoring the twisting feeling in his stomach as he forced himself to be touched by Damien as he sobbed into Virgil’s shoulder and held him close. 

 

“Sh, it’s alright sir, I understand… you did what needed to be done. I was in the wrong and you showed me that. I am your property and nothing else.” Virgil’s ‘comforting’ words were dull almost to the point of being robotic as he felt his muscles tense each time Damien’s calloused hands passed through his hair or trailed down his back. Damien closed his eyes and gently nuzzled Virgil’s neck, inhaling deeply and taking in his scent. 

 

“Yes… mine… all mine…” he whispered carelessly, and Virgil shivered as Damien slipped a hand underneath the front of his shirt. Their eyes met and Virgil looked at Damien fearfully, but the other smiled gently. “Virgil… Let me make it up to you. Let me show you that I love you. If you want we can stop any time. I swear on my life that I will never hurt you in such a way again,” Damien said lovingly as he cupped Virgil’s cheek and kissed his jaw. Virgil was going to refuse, but then his mind wandered back to the story Roman had told him, to the young man that Damien had loved more than anything and planned to marry and treat him right, only to be betrayed and almost killed. Damien wanted love. That’s all he wanted. Virgil could understand that. Instead of giving Damien a verbal answer, Virgil returned his soft gaze and captured his lips in a deep, passionate kiss. As Damien picked Virgil up into his arms and carried him to his bed, kissing back with just as much passion, Virgil lost himself in the sensations of the night. He didn’t want to remember what Damien had done to him at the party. He wanted to remember the Damien from the hotel; the kind, loving Damien that would never hurt him. So he did.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Smoking, Mention of rape, harassment, physical harassment, swearing, torture, dungeons, insanity, and blood

Chapter 6: Parties and Patty Cake

 

Virgil kept his eyes on the wall in front of his as Damien buttoned up his lilac colored button-up and adjusted his tie. It had been a few days since the incident and Damien had been invited to another party, so of course, he was going to bring his brand new slave to show off to everybody. He had acted as if the night of Roman’s party had never happened, pampering Virgil and taking him out to dinner or having sex with him. Virgil hated the sex, it was tainted after what had happened, but that’s what he had been bought to do. Now, he was being dragged to another god damn party to be ridiculed and harrassed by Damien’s fellow slave owners.

 

“There, all nice and dressed up! You look amazing darling,” Damien said with a fond smile, kissing Virgil’s forehead and holding his hand as he walked outside with him. Damien had already informed Virgil that they would be walking to get to the party, and so, they had to go through the gardens. The gardens were Virgil’s favorite part of Damien’s fantastic home. It was almost like contained chaos. It was wide and open, sloping gently down to a cosmic-blue river. A copse of cypress pines flanked them on one side, with a thicket of peaceful beeches standing guard on the other. Apple trees ran through the centre of the garden, casting a lake of claw shadows onto the grass.Past the river there is a plush-green meadow which stretches away into vastness and a dragon-backed mountain. Flowers of all kinds grew along cobblestone pathways, sunflowers and rose bushes twisting and reaching for the sky. A soft smile grace Virgil’s lips as they walked through the garden. It surely was a beautiful place.

 

“See that house just up ahead?” Damien said, interrupting Virgil’s comfortable mental solitude. He sighed softly and looked to where Damien was pointing. The house was fairly large in size, although it was nowhere near the magnitude of Damien’s mansion, but it still took Virgil’s breath away. The cottage was made completely of stone, with triangular peaks and multiple chimneys popping up here and there from the pointed roof. The windows were surprisingly small and modest, and Virgil could see that dainty, sky blue curtains were hung in each one. There was no garden out front, just a modestly kept lawn and a few fountains. There were trees all around it and as Damien led him down the streets towards it, Virgil felt as if he were stepping straight into a fairytale book.

 

“This is my friend Patton Ditani’s house. He’s intolerant of mistreatment of any kind. All the slave owners there tonight treat their slaves as I treat you. Most still see them as property, unlike me, but they do care for them and love them, so, you don’t need to worry about being harrassed tonight,” Damien said with a smile. Virgil’s eyes widened slightly at his words and as they made their way up to the front steps, he could slowly feel his legs turning to mush.

 

Patton? Patton Ditani? Had Virgil heard Damien correctly? He felt faint as he stared at the door, waiting for someone to answer after Damien walked up and knocked on it. A young man wearing a baby blue tuxedo and thick, black glasses opened the door, grinning widely at the two guests as his coffee brown eyes sparkled with excitement. Damien grinned widely when he saw the other and immediately hugged him tightly.

 

“I’m so glad you could make it Damien, you said that you weren’t coming!” Patton said happily as he returned Damien’s embrace. After exchanging greetings and laughter, Patton smiled and turned to Virgil. “And who are you? A friend of Damien’s?” Damien chuckled and shook his head.

 

“No, this is Virgil. You know, my new sex slave I was telling you about? This is him. Isn’t he gorgeous?” Damien said happily. Virgil stared at Patton with wide eyes and Patton stared back with a blank, almost fearful expression. Holy shit, Virgil knew this guy.

 

“Virgil! How… how lovely to meet you! Please come inside!” Patton said, shaking himself and continuing to smile like he didn’t have a care in the world. Damien laughed and tugged Virgil gently by the hand, leading Virgil into the cottage. Virgil didn’t even look at the beautiful interior of the house, with its hardwood floors and crystal chandeliers, his gaze fixed on Patton the entire time they were led to the main dining room. Virgil could faintly hear the chattering of people and laughter echoing through the hallways of Patton’s home, and was momentarily snapped out of his daydream-like state as he looked at the crowd in amazement. You couldn’t have been able to tell who was a slave and who was an owner if you tried. They were all dressed, eating at the table, and all having a good time together.

 

“Ok, Damien, you go pick a seat anywhere you’d like! I want to talk to Virgil for a little bit and get to know him!” Patton said, smiling at Damien. Damien smiled and nodded, kissing Virgil’s hand before walking off to find them a seat. Patton immediately whirled around to face Virgil, his face drained of all color.

 

“I know you,” Virgil said softly, and Patton nodded. “You… You were a slave. In one of the houses I used to be in. I… you were my best friend,” Virgil continued, his tone filled with disbelief, and even a small bit of hope. Patton nodded again and his face broke into one of the hugest grins Virgil had ever seen in his short nineteen years of life.   
  
“I can’t believe you remember me! This is amazing!” Patton squealed. He didn’t touch Virgil in any way; he’d accidentally launched Virgil into a panic attack when he hugged him on his first day, and the two boys had talked about it afterwards and Patton learned that not everybody likes hugs.

 

With a weak smile, Virgil said, “I know right? I’ve missed you… a lot. I’m-”

 

“Virgil! Come here!” Damien called, waving at him so that he would come over. Virgil sighed softly and gave his childhood friend one last smile before making his way slowly over to his own, head bowed and submissive. Damien smiled when he reached him and patted the seat beside him. Virgil quickly sat down, staring at the golden lace tablecloth.

 

“Roman is here,” Damien said casually, making Virgil freeze. “You do realize what that means, don’t you?” he added, his voice dangerously calm. Averting his eyes, Virgil slowly shook his head. Damien gripped his wrist hard enough to bruise and Virgil hissed slightly in pain. His heart hammered in his chest as Damien slowly leaned closer to him, so close that his breath tickled the back of Virgil’s neck and his ear.

 

“We’re going to have to put on a little show for him and show him that you’re mine,” Damien purred. Virgil shivered in disgust and fear but Damien took it as delight and smirked, resting his hand on Virgil’s thigh. “Oh, this is going to be so much fun~”

 

 _No it’s not! Don’t fucking touch me you abusive asshole!_ Virgil screamed in his mind, his hands clenching into fists as Damien began to slowly move his hand higher up, slowing inching towards its prize, slowly, slowly, and then-

 

“Damien, what have I said about PDA at my parties?” Patton said with a huff, placing his hands on his hips as he came up behind them. Damien quickly pulled away and smiled apologetically at Patton.

 

“Apologies my friend, I just love Virgil so much, he’s absolutely irresistible!” he said with a giggle that made Virgil want to get sick. Patton rolled his eyes fondly, but gave Virgil a reassuring glance as he left. He had his back. Virgil could only manage a timid nod in response and he felt absolutely pathetic.

 

“Ooh, here comes pretty boy,” Damien said with a sneer. Virgil’s stomach churned as he saw Roman speaking to an extremely tall man wearing a black polo shirt, a blue necktie, and glasses. Virgil stiffened slightly when Roman laughed and hugged the other man before kissing his cheek sweetly. Damien blinked in surprise and said with a smile, “Well! Looks like we don’t need to do much after all. He’s already moved on.” As Damien happily turned to the person next to him and engaged in conversation Virgil stared blankly at Roman and the strange, well dressed man. They were laughing, talking, obviously loving each other. That was exactly who Roman deserved to be with. Virgil should’ve been happy. He had a good master, a good life, so why did it make him so sad that a man he’d fallen in love with moved on from him over night (literally)? Virgil quickly blinked back tears and hesitantly leaned against Damien, nuzzling him slightly.

 

“Good, he’s a pain in the ass,” Virgil mumbled. Damien’s eyes flickered and he glanced down at Virgil.

 

“You don’t really believe that. You love him. And you don’t love me,” Damien lamented. Fighting back the sick feeling in his throat Virgil quickly shook his head, making Damien laugh bitterly in response. “Really? Prove it,” he hissed. Virgil’s fists clenched and he hesitated before grabbing a glass of water and walking over purposefully to Roman. He thanked the stars that the well dressed, bespectacled man had moved on and Roman was alone, slightly leaning against the wall as he sipped a glass of wine.  The glass in Virgil’s hands almost spilled as his hands trembled. He stood in front of Roman and the other man straightened, eyes bright and happy as he began to speak, only to be cut off as Virgil growled and threw the water in his face. Roman spluttered and coughed as he wiped the water off of his face, looking confused and angry. The anger immediately died as he met Virgil’s fiery gaze.

 

“That was a warning, Prince. Don’t come anywhere near Damien and me. I love him and you’re just getting in the way!” Virgil hissed, shoving Roman back for good measure. The confused and soaked man watched in confusion as Virgil walked back over Damien. Roman sighed and started trying to wipe the water off of his face when he was a napkin. He took it and looked up gratefully to see who the giver had been, only to break into a wide smile.   
  
“Remy! Oh my goodness, it’s so great to see you!” Roman said happily, grinning at his cousin widely. The other man smirked a little and looked at him over the tops of his dark sunglasses as he drank a shot of vodka.

 

“Good to see you too Ro. Now tell me, who was that guy so I can bitch slap him in the face,” Remy said, adjusting his glasses and looking around to see where Virgil had gone. Roman laughed nervously and gently rested his hand on Remy’s elbow, ready to pull him back.

 

“Actually Remy, that’s the slave I called you about yesterday. His name is Virgil,” Roman said. Remy glanced at him and gasped. Roman blinked and looked at him with a confused expression. “What…?”

 

“Oh shit girl, you’re in love with that walking MCR poster aren’t you?”  Remy said, whistling and shaking his head. “Is that why you want to save his ass? ‘Cus if that’s the reason I am all in honey.” Roman couldn’t help but snort in laughter and roll his eyes.

 

“Ok, yes, I may or may not have feelings for him, but that’s not why I want to save him. Here.” Roman pulled out his phone and searched through his camera roll before pulling up the footage of Damien and Virgil in the bathroom from the security cameras and handed it to Remy. As Remy watched, his fond smirk turned to a cold glare and he took off his sunglasses, tucking them into his pocket. He silently handed the phone back to Roman and sighed softly.

 

“I see. Well, thankfully there are laws protecting slaves so we shouldn’t be charged for helping… what was his name? Virgil? Yeah? Cool, we shouldn’t be charged for helping Virgil. I’ll round up Emile and Patton and see if they’ll get in on this. You… you should be the one to talk to Logan,” Remy said. Roman stiffened.

 

“Why should I be the one to talk to Logan? Why can’t you do it?!” Roman snapped, making Remy roll his eyes in exasperation.

 

“He’s your brother, Roman,you’re the only one who will actually listen to you. Anyways, next Friday, my house, ten o’clock at night. Sound reasonable?” Roman had gone quiet when Remy mentioned his brother and he could only manage to give him a slight nod. “Good man! I’ll see you then. Don’t forget to bring beer, Logan agrees to things more easily when he’s drunk.” And with that, Remy gave Roman a playful wink and went off to take advantage of the free alcohol and flirt with the bartenders. Roman sighed softly and closed his eyes in exasperation. Meanwhile, Damien was gently kissing Virgil’s jaw and smiling softly. 

 

“So you really love me?” Damien asked with a gentle voice. Virgil forced himself to nod. He kept his eyes down to avoid looking at Roman. He’d probably ruined his nice dress shirt. Damien had waited to tell Virgil  until after he sat down that the water he splashed on Roman was actually white grape juice. 

 

“Let’s go home. I have a surprise for you,” Damien purred, playing with the buttons on Virgil’s shirt. The younger man shuddered and  glanced slightly at Damien. “Oh come on, I know you’re having fun, but this is really, really special. I know that you’ll absolutely love it.” Virgil swallowed hard and stood up.

 

“Alright… Let’s go, I guess,” he muttered. Damien beamed and sprang to his feet, taking Virgil by the wrist and practically dragging him out the door. They passed Patton on their way out and the bespectacled man gave Virgil a small smile and a wave, which the other gladly returned, before being dragged out the door rather forcefully by his owner. The walk back was short and unenjoyable as Virgil felt as if his arm was being yanked out of its socket, but the moon was rather pretty as it shone across their path. When they reached home Damien led Virgil down, down, down, deep into the basement of the home until they reached an old wooden door that looked like it came straight out of a medieval castle. 

“Go on! Open the door!” Damien said excitedly, bouncing around like a child on Christmas morning. Virgil hesitated before placing his hand on the cold metal handle and opening the door. Immediately a stench of rot washed in his face and he gagged, beginning to back away from the door, only to be shoved into it forcefully by Damien and have the door shut and locked behind him. Damien grinned widely, eyes gleaming as Virgil stared in horror at the scene before him. They were in a fucking dungeon, with chains and torture devices and blood splattered all over the walls. 

“What the hell is this?” Virgil asked fearfully. Damien giggled and withdrew a key from his pocket, slamming Virgil against the wall and forcing him into one of the sets of cuffs. Virgil cried out in surprise and tried to get away but Damien was too strong. 

 

“Why, this is your new bedroom sweetheart! You promised me that you’re mine, I can’t have you breaking that promise and running away, now can I?” Damien said, voice much too cheerful for what was happening. Virgil growled and bared his teeth at Damien, only to be laughed at by the other. Damien hummed happily and reached into his pocket, pulling out a cigarette lighter. Virgil froze, his entire body tensing as Damien lit himself a cigarette but kept the lighter out, inspecting it. 

“This is going to be so much fun,” Damien said with a sinister grin, lighting the lighter once more and bringing it close to Virgil’s face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Drinking, smoking, mentions of homelessness, mentions of disownment, semi-explicit rape scene, and knife torture

Chapter 7: Logan    
  
Roman stood in front of the old, falling apart shack that his younger brother lived in and he felt his heart twist a little. He stepped up onto the crumbling porch and knocked, the door being answered almost immediately. There stood Logan, hair neat and wearing a black polo shirt and tie like he was about to go tutor of few students, which was actually very likely as that was his occupation by being completely cut off from his parents and their money. 

 

“Ah, Roman, this is quite… unexpected, to say the least,” Logan said, nodding curtly to his elder brother. “Please, come inside. I promise it is much more tasteful than it is on the outside.” His mouth almost twitched into a smile, but not quite. Roman nodded and stepped into the house. Indeed, the inside was clean, precise, and well furnished. One would have never guessed Logan lived so comfortably just by looking on the outside. 

 

“Why do you keep your house like that on the outside?” Roman said, sitting down on Logan’s couch after being indicated by the other to do so. Logan shrugged and poured two glasses of brandy, bringing it into the living room where Roman was seated, handing him a glass and keeping one for himself. 

 

“It lowers the taxes considerably.” Roman snorted and almost spat the brandy he had sipped right back into his cup. Logan chuckled. “It also serves a great metaphor for people. What may look ugly and shabby on the outside may actually look quite beautiful on the outside,” he continued. Roman smiled and took another drink.

 

“You just came up with that, didn’t you?” Roman said with a smirk. Logan hid a smile and looked up at his brother.

 

“Oh, how did you know?” Roman laughed at his brother’s response and the other man joined him before they settled into a comfortable silence. Logan finished his own glass and refilled it. “Why are you here, Roman? Based on our past interactions I highly doubt you asked to come visit me just for brandy and a chat. What do you want?” Logan said, all business once again. Roman nodded and pulled his phone out. Logan raised an eyebrow and didn’t question him as he searched through his camera roll for the video of Damien and Virgil. Logan took his phone and watched the video silently. Roman watched as his brother gripped so hard onto his phone that his knuckles turned white and his face drained of all color. 

 

“That disgusting son of a bitch is back at it again I see,” Logan said coldly, handing Roman back his phone and folding his hands neatly over his lap. Roman nodded and stared at the screen for a moment, his stomach twisting as Virgil’s fear stricken was frozen on the screen. 

 

“His name is Virgil, I met him at a party a few days ago. He’s Damien’s newest slave. He’s only nineteen years old, and he was a virgin, never been ‘broken in’ as they put it. I caught this footage after Damien dragged Virgil out of the party when I danced with him. I have suspicions that this is not the only time he has been abused by Damien, and I want to save him,” Roman said firmly. Logan looked up at Roman, ignoring his way his hands began to quiver. 

 

“And you need my help navigating the mansion, correct? As I have been in almost every room while I was in Damien’s possession?” Logan said softly. Roman nodded. Logan sighed and took off his glasses, rubbing his eyes vigorously. After mostly growing up with his brother, Roman knew that the younger man was resisting the urge to cry. His eyes softened and Roman leaned forward, squeezing Logan’s hands reassuringly. 

 

“I don’t want to go back there Roman,” Logan said softly, looking up at the other and allowing his older brother to see his vulnerable, tear filled eyes. Roman bit his lip and nodded in understanding. 

 

“I know, Logan, but I promise that this will be the last time. Emile is going to be with us again and this is Damien’s third offense regarding the treatment of a slave, which means that he’s going to be arrested. After we get Virgil out, you’ll never have to go back there again, and you can come back home. We can prove to mother and father once and for all that what you went through really happened!” Roman said with a gentle smile on his face. Logan grimaced and drew his hand away. 

 

“I would rather live on the streets than go back to them, Roman,” Logan said firmly. After downing the last of his brandy, Logan reached over to the stand behind him and took a cigar out of a small box, using a lighter he had on the table to light it and he closed his eyes, inhaling deeply and puffing out a cloud of smoke. He offered one to Roman but the other declined. 

 

“Please, Virgil needs you. I need you,” Roman murmured. Logan sighed and puffed out more smoke. He reminded Roman of a dragon a bit as the smoke swirled around him, spewing out of his mouth and nose. 

 

“Alright, I’ll help you. I assume that Remy wants his house to once again be the meeting place?” Logan muttered. Roman grinned and sat beside his brother on the couch and hugging him tightly. Logan shifted and awkwardly patted his back. Roman pulled away and smiled at his brother. 

 

“Yes, next Friday at ten pm. Remy, as always, does not value his sleep or ours apparently,” Roman said with slight exasperation. He did a mental victory fist as Logan’s lips twitched into a tiny smile. He nodded and stopped for a moment to smoke his cigar before looking back at Roman. 

 

“I’ll be there.”

**_***_ **

Virgil slept fitfully until a sharp pain in his chest forced him awake. He whimpered softly when he saw Damien lazily tracing a knife up and down his chest, deep enough that droplets of blood ran down his chest and dripped to the floor. 

 

“Good morning my darling,” Damien purred, digging the knife harshly into Virgil’s chest, making him cry out in pain. “I hope you don’t mind that I started our time together a little early, I was just so impatient to see your beautiful face again!” As Virgil became more aware he realized that he had been stripped completely naked and he had been moved to dangle from the ceiling by ropes. Damien ran a hand gingerly down Virgil’s chest and he gasped when Damien rubbed the cuts the wrong way and whimpered. Damien used the knife to saw the ropes that bound Virgil and the smaller male collapsed to the ground, inhaling sharply and immediately curling up so that he wouldn’t be hurt. Damien grabbed him by the hair and yanked his head up so that Virgi’s face was shoved right up to his crotch as he unbuckled his belt and pulled down both his pants and his boxers. Virgil thought he was going to get sick when he saw Damien was already heard. 

 

“I woke up this morning after dreaming about you with my cock in your pretty little mouth, and I just had to see it through,” Damien said. Virgil tried to pull away but Damien yanked his hard forward and forced his member down Virgil’s throat and began to fuck his mouth earnestly. Virgil gagged and swallowed around the unwelcome appendage to keep himself from choking, his mouth burning from the stretch and making tears well up in his eyes. Damien groaned and Virgil grimaced as he felt his cock twitch of its own accord. Hell no, he did not this. Stop. _Stop._ **_STOP._** Damien smirked slightly as he pounded hard into Virgil’s mouth to the point where Virgil thought he was bleeding. 

 

“Looks like somebody’s excited~ I bet you want me to fuck your tight little ass, don’t you sweetie? Want your master to fill you up and fuck you~” Virgil sobbed around Damien’s cock and burst into tears. Damien merely tsked and gently wiped the tears away before resuming what he was doing. Virgil resisted the urge to throw up and shove Damien away, taking it all as best as he could. This was what the rest of his life was going to be like. No one would come to save him. No one cared about him. He might as well just accept that.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: Police mention, slavery mention, death mention, drinking, self-deprecation

Chapter 8: Recruitment    
  
“Thank you for coming, everyone. Remy, Logan, you know why we’re here. Patton, Emile, did Remy tell you what was going on?” Roman looked at the four men that sat around the table with him as he spoke. Emile nodded and Patton did as well, looking shaken and pale just by the fact that they had to be here. 

 

“Are… Are all of you willing to go and rescue Virgil?” Roman asked softly. The four exchanged glances before Emile nodded, smiling a bit and looking back at Roman. 

 

“We most certainly are. This young man is in danger and Damien has violated the law too many times. We’re going to stop him once and for all!” he said, his pink hair flopping a bit as he grinned and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Roman smiled brightly at all of them and looked to Logan, nodding. Logan pulled out a file fill with blueprints and maps of Damien’s mansion, every single detail of the house in perfect placement. 

 

“These are the plans of Damien’s house. We’ll discuss those a bit more later, as Logan knows the house well enough already.” Roman passed the blueprints around for each of the men to look at before continuing. “Emile, you said you owned a gun shop as well as being chief of police, correct?” Roman continued. Emile nodded. “Good. Each of us will need a gun, as well as an extra one for Virgil once we rescue him and attempt to get him out of the house.”

  
“Emile has also told me that several cop cars will be waiting to haul Damien away as soon as he gives them the notice. We need to be prepared for if they don’t show up, whether that means hiding in the woods or running to Patton’s house for protection as quickly as we can. Either way, Virgil is our top priority and we have to get him out of their.” The others all nodded in understanding, their expressions grave. Each of them were only in their 20s or 30s, but they all looked so much older in that moment that it scared Roman. Roman nodded slightly in return.    
  
“Alright. We’ll go into a more in-depth plan when we actually get to Damien’s house so we don’t forget any of it. Study these blueprints and try to memorize them, I already have with Logan. Now, if you excuse me, I’ll be right back,” Roman said, pushing the remaining blueprints to the middle of the table and standing up, quickly making his way out of his cousin’s kitchen and towards the balcony. He breathed a deep sigh of relief as soon as he opened the doors, the cool night air brushing over his skin and making tiny goosebumps appear on his arms. He leaned against the balcony railing and looked up at the starry night school, picking out constellations and trying to ease all of the questions in his mind. 

 

Was he overreacting? Had Damien made it up to Virgil and the two were perfectly happy together? Did Virgil really hate him now? Were they ever even in love in the first place? Roman stared up at the sky and sighed. Now was not the time for such questions. 

 

“It’s a beautiful night, isn’t it?” Roman turned to see Emile slowly walking out onto the balcony and looking up at the stars with a smile on his face. He saw Roman’s confused look and laugh. “We got quite a bit figured out thanks to Logan and Remy decided to take out a bottle of wine to celebrate. I don’t drink,” he explained. Roman nodded slightly and turned back to face the sky. Emile tilted his head slightly and stood beside Roman, leaning against the railing and looking up at the stars with him. 

 

“What’s troubling you?” Emile asked after a moment of silence. “And don’t lie to me, I’m a cop, I can tell when somebody’s lying,” he added as he quirked an eyebrow at the other. Roman looked down and twiddled his thumbs, not really knowing how to answer. 

 

“I guess I’m just… worried. I mean, what if Virgil is completely fine? What if Damien isn’t hurting him anymore and they’re happy together?” Roman murmured. Emile’s eyes softened slightly and he rested a hand on Roman’s shoulder, squeezing gently. 

 

“Then we’ll be grateful won’t we? But if he is being harmed then we need to get him out of there. There are laws protecting Virgil and I’m going to make sure that they are enforced,” Emile said reassuringly. Roman relaxed and nodded, looking at the sky.

 

“It still makes me sad that we have to do this… we’ve all known Damien for so long, even after everything that happened with Logan… we got him help and stayed friends, but now… it’s all gone to shit again,” Roman said with a sigh. “Part of me wishes that we shot him the first time, but then we would’ve been imprisoned and unable to help Logan… I wouldn’t have gotten my brother back…” Emile nodded slightly in response. 

  
“I think that what we did at the time was the right thing to do, and now we have to act again. Everything’s going to be fine, we just have to have faith in ourselves and rescue Virgil. We all know Damien has never been completely mentally stable, and if his actions with Logan and Virgil say anything, he’s probably completely lost it,” Emile said gravelly. Roman grimaced. He hated thinking about Damien in such a way but it was true. Their friend was completely insane and needed to be stopped.    
  
“I’m gonna go head inside. Take care of yourself Roman, don’t stay out here too long,” Emile said, clapping Roman on the back and heading back inside. Roman made a sound of acknowledgment and continued to look up at the stars. Virgil was going to be ok. Whether he was with Roman or somebody else, as soon as they got him out of that hell hole he would gain his freedom. That meant more to Roman than any kiss could. Virgil would be free. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: Explicit rape scene, slavery, physical abuse, torture, mental/emotional abuse, gun mention, implied brainwashing, and breaking in

Chapter 9: A Rescue Mission

 

Tears rolled down Virgil’s cheeks as Damien dragged a knife slowly across his chest, lightly carving his initials into the bruised and battered flesh. He had been moved to his ‘new bedroom’, the attic, and the torture was even worse than before. Virgil whined softly with pain when the taller man grabbed him by the hair and forced him to look upwards, pulling him slightly off of the chair he was bound to. The slave shook violently under the cruel gaze he had once loved and held dear, the gaze that used to be so soft and tender.

 

“You’re my little bitch now,” Damien sneered. “No one can take you from me again. Not Roman, not Patton, not Logan, not even high-and-mighty chief of police Emile Picani can take you away,” he continued, his voice sickly sweet. Virgil closed his eyes, shaking as Damien trailed his fingers down his bare chest, smearing blood from his new mark, to his spread legs where his nakedness completely exposed him. His breathing hitched as Damien trailed a claw-like nail over the underside of his member and he tried to look away, tears rolling down his cheeks.

 

“N-No more, please!” Virgil sobbed, trying to stop his hips from arching up as Damien took ahold of him, stroking him with slow, teasing hands. He flinched when Damien squeezed his cock hard and and whined in pain and forced pleasure. “Stop stop stop stop stop stop-“

 

“SHUT UP!” Damien roared, smacking Virgil hard enough to make his head whip to the side. Virgil didn’t dare look at his master, his entire body trembling as Damien glared at him with cold, cruel eyes. “Good boy. You’re finally learning to behave,” Damien sneered, pumping Virgil’s shaft quickly, trying to get him hard. Virgil cried hard but silently, tensing and squirming away from Damien’s grip. He wanted Roman. He missed Patton. He longed to get out of this hell. Virgil twitched and writhed weakly in Damien’s grasp. Closing his eyes and praying to whatever deity was out there, Virgil pleaded silently to be freed.

 

Roman stood outside Damien’s mansion, clutching a shiny dagger in his hand. Patton stood behind him nervously, wringing his hands, while Logan, Emile, and Remy began to discuss a plan. Roman grew more and more tense as time passed, knowing that the longer they waited, the more Damien would torture his love. He flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see his cousin giving him a reassuring smile.

 

“Don’t worry Roman. We’re going to save him, I promise,” Remy said, a strong sense of determination in his tone that Roman had never heard before. Taking a deep breath Roman loosened his grip on the dagger, nodding slightly in Remy’s direction.

 

“I’m well aware Rem, have you and the others formed a sufficient plan yet?” Roman asked, somewhat nervous. Remy nodded, and Emile gestured for the others to come closer. Roman, Patton, and Remy came close to the tightly knit grip, the air thick with anticipation as Logan cleared his throat to speak.

 

“Getting into Damien’s mansion is going to be fairly simple. On the left side of the mansion there’s a trap door that leads down into the wine cellar, which is actually where Virgil is most likely being kept due to how cold it is, but Damien could also be keeping him in the attic. If he’s in the cellar we need to be prepared and armed, ready to defend ourselves. You all know too well that Damien has completely snapped. Just because all of you were once his closest friends doesn’t mean that he’ll hold any restraint.” Patton nodded sadly, looking more hurt than the others. Roman squeezed his shoulders reassuringly as he nodded to Logan to continue.

 

“Getting out is what’s going to be the tricky part. Damien has servants armed to the teeth patrolling the corridors at night. As soon as we get Virgil, we need to get out. Leave Damien behind for God’s sake if we need to. Emile brought along some guns from his shop for each of you to carry. Virgil is also most likely be hysterical, in shock, and malnourished, so I’ve brought a shock kit and first aid supplies. We will need to keep him as calm and as quiet as we can. Hopefully our presence will comfort him enough,” Logan said, voice shaking slightly as he explained the plan. The others nodded in understanding. Emile handed each member of the rescue party a gun, hoping they wouldn’t have to use them on any of the innocent hires Damien used to watch his home.

 

“I’m the biggest, so I’ll head in first. If Damien’s down there I’ll be able to fight him off,” Roman said, showing his dagger. “I think we should stay together since Logan is really the only one of us who knows the layout of the house. Do we agree?” He continued. The others all nodded, and even Logan seemed to approve of Roman’s idea. Roman took a deep breath and gripped both the dagger and gun tightly, turning to face the large mansion in front of him. The blood roared in his ears as he made his way through the lush gardens they’d been hiding in to the trap door Logan had mentioned.

 

“Please be careful,” Patton whispered anxiously, his poor little heart beating rapidly with fear. Roman looked back at him and gave him a thumbs up, smiling reassuringly. Emile took his hand and squeezed it, hoping to calm down his lover. Remy and Logan stuck close behind Roman, ready to defend him if something went wrong. Roman swallowed hard as he reached the trap door. It was directly in the ground, overgrown with vines and moss to the point Roman barely picked out the small black ring that opened it.

 

“Guys, help me,” Roman muttered, waving the others over. Logan ran up immediately and helped him claw away at the vines and moss, uncovering the door to allow them to enter the mansion. When everything was cleared Roman lifted up the trap door. He bagged as a musty, rotting smell hit him like a tidal wave.

 

“It smells like something died in there!” Remy whined, waving a hand in front of his face and grimacing. The others chuckled, but Logan looked solemn.

 

“Someone did,” Logan said gravely. Roman gulped and stared down into the big, black hole, suddenly not so sure about this plan.

 

 _Do it for Virgil. Do it for Virgil. Do it for Virgil._ Roman began to descend down the ladder that led into the pit, repeating the phrase to himself over and over again. _Do it for Virgil. Do it for Virgil. Do it for Virgil. Do it for Virgil_. Soon enough he hit dirt, and he looked around the basement, his stomach dropping. Chains and shackles lined the walls, covered in bits of rotting flesh and dried up blood. Some stained the walls and floor, but all of it was surrounded by flies as it slowly decomposed in the dank, dirt floor basement. Roman’s eyes filled with tears at the sight. Had Virgil been down here? Had he been tortured, being eaten alive by flies as a merciless kidnapper watched on? He shook the thoughts aside and turned to Logan.

 

“Lead the way, my friend,” he said, sweeping his hand. Logan’s lips twitched into a tiny smile as he stepped forward to lead the group. He came to the bottom of a rickety wooden staircase, taking a deep breath. He was about to go back to the living hell that was once his life. After all Virgil had done to save him, he knew it would be worth it. Gesturing for the small rescue party to follow, the bespectacled man made his way up the stairs, cautiously making his way to the surface. He was nearly blinded as the bright lights of Damien’s chandeliers glinted off the sparkling tile floors.

 

“Alright. The guards will be hiding in different rooms. Some of them are new, so they still have some humanity. Most of them...Damien broke them. They will show no mercy. They may as well be dead. It’s safer to just stick to the middle of the hall and make as little noise as possible. We all have our guns, Roman has his dagger. If we get attacked, we have a pretty good chance of surviving. Our top priority is Virgil. If we find Damien that’s all well and good, but there’s no telling if he’ll confess or not… Now let’s go,” Logan whispered. Patton’s face was white and he held Emile’s hand tightly, terrified by Logan’s description of the guards. They all glanced at the youngest male, who immediately straightened and smiled at them all.

 

“Let’s go save Virgil,” he said.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Violence, physical torture, guns, and shooting

Chapter 10: Into The Dark

 

Roman slowly crept ahead of the others through the darkened halls, trying not to make a sound. There was no way to know where the guards were stationed when they would come out, or where they would be along the way. It was terrifying and thrilling all at the same time, and Roman’s heart was hammering so hard in his chest that he was sure it could be heard by the others. He knew that Logan had said the guards let them in but then attacked them as they tried to escape, but that made it much more terrifying. Roman kept seeing flickers of people in the halls on either side of them and even swore that he could hear whispers and dark, quiet laughter. 

 

Logan made his way to the front of the group so he could lead, glancing around him at the different hallways and trying to remember his way around the mansion. It had been four years since he’d been here; he was twenty-two now, and he couldn’t remember much of where anything was all on his own. Thankfully, Roman had gotten ahold of those blueprints and the two of them had studied them together, refreshing Logan’s memory and guiding him along his way. He found the hallway that led to the attic ladder and he gestured for the others to follow him. Roman was the most eager and Emile and Patton made their way forward together, hands still intertwined as Patton’s face remained blank at pale. Logan could see the ladder as he quickly walked down the hall, his eyes widening slightly. They were so damn close. They were actually going to do it. He looked back and placed fingers to his lips as he quickly and quietly ran ahead, glancing in all the halls for guards and reaching the bottom of the ladder. 

 

“Who’s going up first?” Logan said, voice barely loud enough to be heard. Emile raised his hand and Logan nodded, stepping out of his way and allowing him to make his way up the ladder first. Roman went next, Logan third, and Patton stayed at the bottom with his gun, watching for any guards that decided to show themselves. Logan’s hands shook as he climbed up the ladder, memories of what had happened to him in this very attic coming back and haunting him at the worst possible moment. He tried to clear his head and keep going, but it was a bit difficult to do so when his older brother kept kicking out slightly as he climbed and hitting him on the head or in the face. Logan was about to complain when he heard a loud creak. He looked up to see Emile frozen, eyes clenched shut as he held the attic trap door slightly open. Roman gestured for him to continue and Emile did, all of them breathing a sigh of relief as the attic opened without anymore creaking. The three men made their way up into the attic, standing up and looking around. 

 

“There’s no one here,” Emile muttered, looking around in confusion. The three men stared in disbelief at the single chair that sat in the middle of the attic. It was by itself, nothing around it, no person occupying it. There was no blood or pieces of evidence as there had been down in the basement. 

“Where the fuck is he?” Roman hissed, his fists clenching as he paced slightly in confusion. Logan began to reassure his brother that everything was fine, they would check more rooms and find Virgil eventually, when there was a shrill scream from down in the hallway. They all rushed and peered through the hole to see Patton being dragged away by two blank-faced armed guards. Emil cried out in rage and didn’t even bother using the ladder, jumping down the attic and sprinting towards the guards, pulling out his gun. Roman and Logan quickly followed down and began to run after him, only to have three guards rush out of the surrounding halls to stop them. Without hesitating, Logan pulled out his gun and shot all three of them dead, continuing to run. 

“Get back here!” Emile shouted, firing his gun a few times at the guards that had kidnapped Patton. One bullet struck a guard in the head and he collapsed, but the other continued to drag Patton by one arm. Roman rushed forward and tackled the guard to the ground, holding him by the throat and punching him as hard as he could as Emile helped a hysterical Patton to his feet and held him close.

“Where’s Damien?! Where’s Virgil?! What did he do to him?!” he roared, shaking the man beneath him and trying to get him to answer. The guard remained silent and Roman screamed in frustration, about to hit the guard again when a cold, empty laugh stopped him dead in his tracks.

 

“Well, well, well, look who’s here!” Damien said with a laughm coming out of the shadows and dragging an unconscious Virgil by the hair. The guard managed to get out from under Roman and scramble back into the hallway he came from. Roman slowly rose to his feet, Remy, Logan, Emile, and Patton all standing next to him. Damien chuckled and yanked Virgil upwards, pressing him against his body and taking out a knife. Roman instinctively reached out as Damien pressed the knife against Virgil’s neck, a sickening smirk on his face. 

“Leave now, or he dies.” Patton glanced around as guards began filing out of the hallways in rows. There were at least five dozen of them, if not more. Roman swallowed hard and looked at Virgil, the gun in his hand slowly slipping from his grip. “There you go Roman, set the gun down and leave, and everything will be alright. Virgil will be safe here with me.” Patton scoffed at his words.    
  


“Safe? With you? Oh, you must be joking,” he snapped, raising his own gun and pointing it at Damien. “I should’ve killed you four years ago when Logan wouldn’t do it. You hurt the person who meant more to me than life itself and you think that I’m just going to let that go?!” Patton shouted. A guard moved to shoot Patton but Damien held up a hand, eyes cold and calculating.    
  


“And you took Logan away from me. I was going to marry him and everything would’ve changed, but no. You stole him from me!” Damien shouted. All the yelling startled Virgil out of his unconscious and he looked around wildly, crying and shaking in fear. 

“L-Let me go-”

“SHUT UP!” Damien shouted, throwing Virgil to the ground and kicking him. “YOU ARE NOTHING! SHUT UP!” That was the last straw. Roman shot Damien in the chest and didn’t even register the cry of pain that followed as he scooped Virgil into his arms and made a beeline for the door. Logan, Emile, Remy, and Patton ran in front of him, shooting the guards and clearing the way for Roman to run.

Virgil clung to Roman and sobbed as they quickly ran outside of the mansion, screaming when he saw the guards gaining on them, Damien not too far behind. Roman ran with a new found strength, firing shots behind him without even looking and smirking in satisfaction as he heard several cries of pain and bodies thudding to the ground. He skidded to a stop as they reached the main hallway of the house and he ran as fast as he could towards the entrance. 

 

Virgil didn’t know what was happening. He was dizzy and scared and tired and he just wanted to sleep, the arms holding him seemed so nice. He kept hearing shouting and gunshots and he wanted it to stop. Virgil whimpered and buried his face into the chest of whoever was holding him and sobbed, not realizing that he was suddenly outside until the harsh cold of the open air hit his skin like a mountain of bricks. Flashing lights and police sirens made Virgil panic and he clung to Roman, not realizing that it was him. He felt himself being gently lowered to the ground and a warm blanket was wrapped around his trembling, bony shoulders. He looked up with wide eyes to see several familiar faces around him, several not. 

 

“R-Roman?” he managed, his throat hoarse and dry from having received no water in weeks. Tears rolled down Roman’s cheeks as he kneeled in front of Virgil and gently cupped his cheek. Virgil could tell that he was speaking because his lips were moving, but the sirens were too much, blaring in Virgil’s ears until he couldn’t take it anymore, clamping his hands over his ears. He was growing weak and dizzy and he could feel himself blacking out and losing consciousness. Someone shouted for someone to call 911 and that’s when Virgil hit the ground. 

 

He woke up hours later in an unfamiliar room that smelled bad and was almost all white. Virgil looked down and realized that he was in a hospital gown and was hooked up to several machines, all of which made some sort of soft beeping sound. Virgil glanced around and saw Roman and Patton sitting in the corner of the hospital room. 

  
“W-Where am I?” Virgil asked nervously, not daring to sit up because of the terrible pain coursing through his body.    
  


“You’re at the hospital. You passed out back at the mansion and after Damien was taken away, you were brought here by an ambulance,” Patton explained, his eyes gentle as he sat next to Virgil’s bed. Virgil panicked slightly and looked around wildly. Was Damien here?! Was this another one of his sick mind games? Was he tricking Virgil into thinking he was safe and secure ony to have that be snatched from-

“Hey, Vi, you need to breathe,” Roman said gently, sitting on Virgil’s other side. “Damien isn’t here, and he’s never going to hurt you again.” Virgil blinked and glanced at Roman, relaxing slightly as the other rested a hand on his cheek and kissed his forehead.    
  


“Damien… is gone?” Virgil asked softly. “For good?” Roman nodded and smiled.    
  


“For good. When you’re better, you’re going to be coming home with me, and I’m setting you free,” Roman said softly, taking Virgil’s hand and kissing it. Virgil’s breathing hitched and tears welled up in his eyes as Patton and Roman looked at him with eyes filled with love and compassion. He was… free. He was free from Damien, from the pain, from every going through slavery again.    
  


“I love you so much!” Virgil sobbed, lurching forward despite his pain and clinging to Roman, his love, his life, his everything. Roman hugged back much more gently but it was so filled with love that Virgil fell for Roman all over again. He felt Patton hug him from behind and he sobbed harder, reaching back to put an arm around Patton and pull him closer. 

Finally, finally, Virgil had found his home. 


End file.
